Lancination
by Kojiro Orijok
Summary: A fic written from James' POV. A rocketshippy fic in which a tragedy befalls Jesse and James. Please review if you choose to read.


AUTHOR's NOTES: Written very quickly and never really looked at again, so the following may be a tad stale.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Jesse, James, or Meowth. Doy. I don't own much really, Just this storyline. =\ Oh well.  
  
  
Lancination  
  
  
  
I hadn't seen it coming.  
  
"Jesse...?"  
  
How could I have seen it? It... it had come and gone so very fast.  
  
"Jesse, please! Answer me!"  
  
It wasn't my fault. No.... No it couldn't be my fault.  
  
" Jesse! " I put a hand to my forehead, the whole of my skull throbbing in pain. I guess it had hit me, too. Resting a hand on the cold asphalt, I slowly rose and glanced down the road in the direction the truck had left in. How could someone be so blind? Then again... I hadn't seen it coming. Hadn't paid attention enough to realize what was coming behind us.  
  
Then again..., I thought, it is hard to hear anything over someone yelling at you.   
  
Fighting.... Jesse and I had been fighting. And not an ordinary fight. It wasn't just her usual fan-aided reprimand. I had... I suppose... been out of line. I had said some awful things.  
  
It came into light then that Jesse had lead us away from our campsite... away near a practically deserted road... so as to not reveal to Meowth the tension that had been steadily growing lately. Meowth... never helped much in our arguments. His philosophy was that any spat could be settled with a good clawswipe to the face.  
  
"Ohh.. My head...," I moaned softly as a nauseating shockwave of pain shattered my thoughts. What had happened next? What had happened to get us out into the road and in the path of a goddam truck?  
  
"I... can't remember..."   
  
I searched my mind. There had to be some sort of explanation. After all, we hadn't gong too close to the road to bitch to begin with.  
  
And then... a soft voice, "James?"  
  
My head snapped up to attention and I scanned the pitch black forest around me, "Jesse!"  
  
The reply was a bit sad, and said almost in the same manner as a sigh, "Over here."  
  
My eyes traced along the ground, trying to work with my ears to spot Jesse's location. I eventually made out the shadow of a woman on the ground, over against a few leafless bushes. I hurried over to it as best as my aching head would allow, "Jesse.... Are you okay?"  
  
I heard instead a faint sob as I approached her. I knelt down on the ground next to her and reached a hand out to touch her... and was horrified at the heavy dampness of her shirt.  
  
"The mud over here is awfully thick, isn't it, Jesse?" I chuckled dryly, "it'll be a while before that comes out of your shirt."  
  
In the darkness, I felt her hand slip slowly around mine, "James... this isn't mud."  
  
"Water, then, right?"  
  
"No, James."  
  
"Jesse...," I said slowly, "you're hurt, aren't you?"  
  
I could hear her choking back tears.  
  
"It's nothing to cry about, Jesse. We have first aid back at the camp."  
  
There was silence for a pretty fair amount of time. Presently, she said, "James.... Do something for me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I want to be close to you, James."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask... please just do as I say."  
  
I slid my arms slowly under her and lifted her from the ground. Taking a sitting position in the dirt on the side of the road, I nestled her body close to mine.  
  
I felt her hand lightly brush my right temple, "You're bleeding, too. A lot."  
  
"That doesn't matter," I said, sniffling as the realization of what was really going on hit me full force. Jesse was hurt so very badly. I hugged her a bit closer.  
  
"And you feel so cold.. sweaty," she continued.  
  
"That makes two of us," I said, trying to smile a little through the tears that were slowly making their way down my face.  
  
"Listen, James... I'm going to go to sleep for a little bit, okay? You... you just hold me as close as you can...."  
  
Maybe you should try sleep, too , my mind reasoned with me. "Okay, Jesse...."  
  
A very emotional, "Goodnight, James."  
  
"Goodnight, Jesse."  
  
"I... love you...."  
  
"I love you, too. See you in the morning, Jesse."  
  
Silence, except for the slowly fading throbbing sensation in my own head.  
  
"...Jesse?"  
  
Silence still, until my eyes closed involuntarily and I drifted off with her cold form held tight to my own.   
  



End file.
